ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Hikari (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman Hikari (ウルトラマンヒカリ Urutoraman Hikari) ''was an excellent scientist who belonged to the Science Department of the Space Garrison. He has Star medals and as such is a very respected Ultra. He is a trained martial artist and Master Swordsman, with very few able to equal him. His rival is Zamusha. History What Hikari between the time-lapse between the original and Neo Mebius serious is unknown, but it is known that he was apart of one of the last groups of Ultras to go out and search for the lost Ultra-Brothers and disappeared similarly. It is shown Hikari was forced back into his Tsurugi mentality in the Neo Mebius by an unknown force when Mebius and his faction was searching an supernatural phenomena. What the Apparition said before it was eliminated was a crystal clear moaning and pain sounds, before saying "He's here! The souls shall be tormented, and pain shall gather!", each word getting more and more distorted. Before saying a distorted "Tsurugi..." and the team losing contact with the ghost. Description Profile * '''Height: '''Micro~50m * '''Weight:' 35,000t * Age: 22,400 Years * Time Limit: 3~5 Minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 14 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 950m *'Brawns:' 160,000 tons Personality - Hikari is largely the same but seemed to now be more competitive and is involved in more combat than before. Forms - Hero's Armour= Hero's Armour After being broken by Alien Empera, this was fixed by a glowing white being, Hikari now uses this Armour in combat once again. New Description *'Weight:' 38,000 tons *'Flight Speed:' Mach 25 (Average Limit) *'Jump Height:' 1,600m *'Brawns:' 260,000 tons Energy techniques *'Hero Knight Shoot:' An even further enhanced version of the Knight Shoot, it is even more powerful than the Storium Cannon. It is shown to also give off more electricity than lightning. It is rainbow in colour. *'Hero Defense Arc:' A brighter coloured defense arc in Hikari's symbol, it is slightly better than Mebius Brave's shield. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Hard Protector:' The armor hikari is wearing can nullify most energy attacks such as zetton's fireballs. It is also extremely resistant to Physical Damage, resisting being ragdolled by the Red Shockwaves of Alien Empera and being hit by the Rezolium Ray (Even though Alien Empera was only testing the Ultra, not trying to kill). Special Techniques *'Hero's Blade:' Nicknamed the Darkness Slayer, This blade is stronger then before as it can now rip Ultras to pieces due to how sharp it is. Only overpowered by Burning Brave's Burning Blade. - Blade Dancer Armor= The Blade Dancer Armor New Description *'Weight:' 38,000 tons *'Flight Speed:' Mach 50 (Average Limit) *'Jump Height:' 2,000m *'Brawns:' Easily over 350,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Arcane Blaster:' A pure white version of the Knight Shoot, It is extremely powerful. *'Final Hikari:' A pseudo-version of Noa's and Mebius' Final abilities, the blades form infront of hikari and spins at extremely high speeds in the same manner as Mebius. This is definitely weaker than the Final Mebius but slightly stronger than the Spark Legend. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Blade Dancer's Armour:' This armour was made by the power of Baraghi. This armour was gifted to Hikari by the mysterious white warrior, it is an extremely powerful armour. It's superior to the Hero's Armour in every aspect. This armour naturally has 10 blades floating behind Hikari at all times in a Holy Ring formation. **'Dancing Blades:' The blades that comes with the armour, this are extremely durable blades able to rip right through Zetton Shutters. Breaking one of these blades will just cause it to reform. }} }} Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras